My sweetest nightmare
by hachidori
Summary: An old woman cast a spell on Anna...What is that spell? What Yoh will do about it? YohxAnna
1. Sick ?

**I don't know if the storywill be long or not...I think there are many mistakes in this chapter, because I wrote a lot of words...so Iprobably did many mistakes due to the fact that it's long and there are many words...Well I hope my english is improving with all the writing I did lately!**

**Thank's to Kari Usui who gave me the idea (and some helps) for this fanfiction! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

My Sweetest nightmare

She was walking down the street, a warm breeze was blowing, the wind was playing with her hair. She was walking quickly yet clamly. She wasn't frowning, but wasn't smiling either. She wasn't looking angry nor happy. She was just there...emotionless, looking forwards her, not paying attention at the world around her.

Kyoyama Anna

A girl who never obeyed to anyone before, no one was allowed to give her order. Notably the young Shaman King himself.

Asakura Yoh

A boy who obeyed to almost everyone, never allowed to give orders to people. Above all a cetain Itako. He was knowing her since a long time already, six years exactly.

He wasn't training anymore, thank's god! but he couldn't order her anything. She would kick him to the other side of the planet if he does. He didn't understand why, but he couldn't ask her anything, even though he was her fiancé and the Shaman King, she didn't want to obey him. It's not that he didn't try, he tried plenty of time, too many times, each time he didn't succeed...However, he was still cheerful and ever-smiling like he has always been.

She was still walking down the street until she entered a parc, with children playing, people talking and couples busy to love each other. She turned her attention to them a second, only to sigh at how idiot they were looking. They were looking like statues, not moving a bit, just looking at each other with soft and loving eyes. She continued her way through the parc. Deep in thought, she didn't notice a person standing in her way. She bumped in the said person. "Sorry" she said. The person turned around, so Anna could see her face. It was a old, wrinkled scary woman. She was as tall as Anna and she had an offensed expression on her face. "Look where you're going when you're walking 'miss', Excuse you again more politly! " she yelled at the Itako. "Excuse me, but you were the one in my way!"

With that she walked past the creepy old woman. "You're going to regret it 'dear' " She threatened. "What!" was the only thing the young girl said before a green light appeared from one hand of the woman. "I'm going to make you obey my 'darling' " Then the woman said some strange word that Anna didn't understand.

The next thing the youngItako knew, she was in the parc, without anyone near. She shrugged and turned her heels to continue her way home. She soon saw her inn, entered it she was planning on going in her room right away, but stopped at the kitchen's door.There was a boy with brown tangled hair, who was cooking something. The scent of the room was sweet and appetizing. She took a moment to recognize the scent, then she realized that it was cookies. Anna entered the kitchen, she stared at the boy's back untill he turned around, noticing her presence.

"Hello! I didn't hear you enter" He smiled as she walked past him and took a look at the oven, where the cookies was baking. "Smells good." She commented "Thank you! I thought it would be nice to have sweets once in a while" He giggled lightly "Yes you're right."

He grinned happily and removed the apron he was wearing. Anna wasn't moving, she was observing him with her usual calm stare. "Go watch tv if you like, I will bring you the cookies as soon as they'll be ready."He told her "Fine."He looked at her a little surprise, but he quickly smiled again.

She went out the kitchen to the living room. She knelt down on the floor and turned the tv on. She watched calmly the publicities that was playing. She did that untill he entered the room with a plate and a milk glass.

"Here you go! humm...Please don't eat them here...I don't want to sweep the floor today."

Without a word, she got up and knelt downagain near the litlle table. Yoh watched her do, frowning a bit. He wondered what was wrong with her. Normally she would say something like ' I can eat wherever I want to ' or ' it won't hurt you to sweep the floor ' . He just shrugged and exited the room after giving her the little meal.

Minutes later she ate her last cookie. Anna continued to stare at her now empty plate like if she was waiting for the cookies tore-appear. She was looking like desapointed that she had ate them all. The brunet boy came in the room once again to pick up her dishes. He stopped when he saw her. She was looking sad, her eyes were like empty, without any emotion. He thought that she was tired, so he walked to her.

"Was it good?" She didn't repply, but looked at him with a strange expression. "They were good?" He insisted."Yes." She finaly answered "I'm glad you liked them! Do you want something else?" He smiled nicely.

Once again she didn't reply just looked at him with the same empty eyes. "Anna? Are you okay?" Silence again."Anna? answer me, please." "I'm alright." she comforted him.

He stared at her worriedly and looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was time to go to bed.

"Well it's getting late now...Oyasumi Anna!" The girl didn't repply anything, but got up and walked to the door."You're going to bed?" He asked, even though he obviously knew that she was."Yes, like you said, it's late now." His eyes softened abit "Yeah... you are sure you're okay?" he insisted "Hai." She repplied softly "Okay then. Good night!"

She quietly went up stairs. She went to her room, opened the door and closed it behind her. The boy stared at the door, frowning. Something was wrong and he knew that. Yoh picked up the glass and the plate, went to the kitchen, washed and put them away. While he was walking to his own room, he couldn't help, but peeked inside Anna's room to see if she really was alright.When he entered the dark room, he found Anna, staring at the roof, eyes opened sleepily.

"You should sleep Anna, it's late and you seem tired." Now he was worried. She was not speaking much andher stare wasn't cold nor warm : it was justempty. She closed her eyes, but he stayed there. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep while knowing that Anna was not feeling good. Yoh sat down next to her futon and waited, he told himself that he would go to his own room when he would be sure that shewas alright.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the old woman giggled whileshe was strolling in the parc. " I think the spell worked, that young girl won't be able to think by herself tonight. Tomorow she will be normal...well almost!" She bursted out laughing evily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The end of the chapter one!**


	2. The spell

**The second chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman king!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yoh yawned and stirred it was raining outside. He stretched his arms, touching something next to him. The said thing stirred as well. The boy opened his eyes to see what it was. He saw nothing...just darkness, or so he thought. Then he sense an abnormal pain on his head. Something, or someone was pulling his hair. He shot his head up, but quickly restrained himself, when his hair stuck somewhere. He winced in pain and tried to see who was pulling his hair. He saw Anna laying on her side, still in her black dress...He realized what was happening after few seconds. He had fell asleep while he was there to see if she was alright, his face had been on her stomach when he had woke up...that's why it was dark. You probably already guessed who was the one pulling his hair.

Yoh slowly tried to wake her up...knowing that he will die. "Anna?" he whispered quietly " Anna? Can you stop pulling my hair, it hurts...". She opened her eyes sleepily and let his hair go. "Yoh?" his body tensed up at the sound of his name "Yes?" " What are you doing here...?" She said Softly yet angrily... " I was...I just...Well...". He felt his hair being pulled once again, stronglier. "Ow! It hurts!" She was going to pull out his hair if she didn't stop!" Anna! Stop it!" The Itako let go.

She got up and went out the room without a word. Yoh looked at her, surprised. He stood up aswell to follow her werever she was going. He saw her going down stairs. He ran to her, trying to figured out why she stopped punishing him. "Anna? Are you okay" He asked "If SOMEONE didn't wake me up, I would be better " She almost yelled. " Sorry about that...You seemed to feel bad yesterday, so I stayed to see if you were alright and I fell asleep" She sighed at this "Whatever".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was normal. Except two or three things like: Anna being nice time to time, Anna trying to kill Yoh, then letting him go all of a sudden...He thought it was weird, but he didn't complain. Later she came to him, saying that she was hugry and that he must cook something for her.

"Cooking! Again? No! I don't want to! Please Anna...Cook your meal yourself...please!" She looked at him, frowning, she was looking like wanting to say 'What the heck are you talking about?'. She found herself turning around and going in the kitchen like if someone else was controling her moves. Anna tied the apron arond her waist and started to cook her meal.

Yoh walked to the kitchen and observed her, like if it was the most horrible yet extraordinary thing he ever saw. "Anna? Are you really sure you're okay?" "yes, fine, why?" she answered him strickly "nothing, just to be sure" he smiled ans as soon as she turned around, he looked at her worriedly.

He came back in the living room, trying to solve the mysteries of the Anna's strange behaviour. Last night she looked like sick, she didn't kill him when he woke up next to her in HER bed, she's nicer than usual, she cooked her meal herself...It was confusing! He thought about it almost a hour, then it hit him:

She was obeying to him.

Last night she did everything he said. This morning when he said 'stop it' she did stopped, when he told her to cook herself she did what he said...that was barely unbelievable. Howevere he didn't panicked...yet. He wasn't even sure of what he had conclude.

He went to the place where he last saw her, but she wasn't there anymore. He went to her room and he found her, laying on her bed, reading quietly. She felt someone near, so she turned around to see who it was. "Yoh! What do you want?" she said sharply. "Cone here, please" Without a question, she came over where he was. He slightly frowned, "Now go to the other side of this room" Again without a comment, she did as he said. "Anna? Don't you notice?". She looked at him puzzled. "Notice what?" "What you just did?" "well I came over here" now it was his turn to look at her, totally confused. "Never...mind". She walked back to where her book was, starting to read.

Yoh slowly went back in the living room, he was almost panicking, She was obeying him! What could he do about that? How can she come back to herself !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it wasn't long, but I didn't feel like writing something long...**


	3. Getting the groceries

**Here is the third chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman king.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yoh found himself walking in cicle in the middle of the living room. Waiting for an idea or a thought to come out. He was scared... what was going on? Maybe she was just kidding. Why ANNA would be kidding ?

"YOH! Go get groceries" Anna said sharply "Me? Again?...okay..." He looked at her sadly. "Good."

"Wait a minute..." he wispered. "Anna? Go there yourself." he said softly. She looked at him, walked to the door and left silently. As he saw her doing he frowned slightly. He heard the door opened noisily. YOh thought that it was Anna who was comming back to hit or yell at him.

However it was just Horo-horo. The Ainu was looking at him with a puzzled face. " What's wrong with Anna?" he asked "She's...obeying me..." The blue haired boy's eyes widened. He was in shock, but soon he smirked. " WOW! Dude you acctualy made her obey you? You're so courgeous! You're my Idol ! I'm your biggest fan from now on!" He said, almost crying with glee looking at him as if Yoh was the most magnificent thing he ever saw. "I didn't do anything" "WHAT!" Horohoro said surprised. " She just came home yesterday, she seemed to feel nice, but she was looking sick. I didn't tell her. But I watch over her all night long and..." "wait a second there, ALL **NIGHT**?" Yoh blushed as he realized how Horohoro was thinking . " Not like that! I was just looking if she was okay and if she got every thing she wanted, but I ...fell asleep in her bed." " Wooooa! Yoh you're slowly becoming a real man!" " I wanted to know if she was alright...I didn't even think about doing those kind of...things! Anyways...I was there and she tried to pull my hair out...I told her to stop and she did as I said..."

Horohoro was now trying to figure out what was wrong with that." So? Why are you complaining?" The brunet boy was comfused. "Well? Yoh? What's so wrong with that? You're always obeying her ...Why are you complaining about the fact that she's obeying you? Take advantage of it already!"

Horohoro was right in a way, he must enjoy it while he could, but Yoh would be feeling guilty. He would be thinking about it for years. However, he thought that he could 'accidently' ask her somethings. "Maybe you're right, I will think about it...Why are you here anyways?" "I was just passing by and i wondered if you had something to give me...like food!" Yoh slightly smiled " you know where it is" Horohoro ran towards the kitchen and probably to the fridge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours had passed since Horohoro left the inn. Yoh was getting worried about Anna, he thought she would be home early. He was playing with his fingers nervously, looking at the windows and door. He was counting the minutes she was gone always trying to cheer himself up with thoughts like 'She will be home soon' 'She's just taking her time' ' She stoped to buy a dress, I'm sure of it.' Even with those thoughts he was worried. What if she was obeying to everyone, someone might just asked her something and she followed that person. He was going to be guilty untill he would be crazy if something happened to her. It's his faut that she went to get the groceries by herself.

He didn't know how, but he ended up outside his house looking everywhere in search of Anna. Yelling her name every now and then. He was walking quickly, he didn't even apology to the peolple he bumped in. He found her easily, she was talking to Manta while walking beside him. "Anna! What took you so long?" " I had to buy the groceries." " yeah I know that, but getting the groceries doesn't take 3 hours!" "Yoh! I don't like the tone of voice you're using! Talk to me correctly, or I'll--" She was cut by Yoh hugging her tightly. Manta who was beside them looked at his friends in total shock. Then he ran as fast as his short legs could. Yoh noe Anna didn't seem to notice him, because none of them said anything to make him come back.

"It was the first time I was worried about you..." Anna was frowning, she wasn't hiting him nor she was hugging him back. The Itako was just letting him hugs her without any comments. " Anna you don't know how worried I was." he pulled back trying to stare in her eyes, but she was looking away.

"Yes I know, I've been worried about you for years like that..." With that she went passe him, Yoh gazed sadly at the ground, restraining himself from crying. So that was how she felt like when he was coming home late, or when he was away because of the tounament. That was horrible...He turned around and ran to Anna. "I'm sorry! Ididn't know you felt like that when I wasn't there" he told her as he got closer to her.

She didn't bother to look at him. She hit his stomach with her elbow and as he winced and collapsed on the floor in pain, she walked away. " Anna! Wait!" She stopped. " AnnaI'm sorryI'm going to do something I know I will regret later. but you deserve it, you really deserve it..." He hardly made his way near Anna because of the pain and looked at her straight in eyes.

"Anna slap yourself."

And without a comment, she did as he said...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know It's a strange end, but I promise I'll update soon! I'm less busy this week! yayy! Well thank's for the reviews! Maybe there are a lot of mistakes I didn't re-read the text before publish it...**


	4. Homework

**Ifinaly re-read the last chapter, I noticed tones of mistakes! From now on I'll re-read everything! I'm really sorry! Sorry! Thank's for the reviews anyways...**

**The fourth chapter now...I'm sorry there will be a small Ooc...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman king.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She slapped herself, but her face stayed emotionless. She soon realized that it hurt and started rubbing her cheek with her left hand. Yoh looked at her sadly and worriedly. He was feeling guilty "Sorry..." He said "Why are you sorry?" She asked "I just hurt you...in a way..." He wasn't able to convince himself that she hurt herself, and he didn't do anything, he knew it was all his fault. " You didn't hurt me" "Then why is your cheek red? and why does it hurt?" She looked at him puzzled. "I don't know, it just hurts.". "Anna! Why are you doing that?" "Doing what?" "You're obeying me!" "No I'm not." "Yes you are obeying each of my orders!" "It's not true!" "Yes it is" "Give an example then" "Very well...hummm..." He looked around him to see something that could help him getting an idea. "Pick those flowers for me" He ordered as he saw the flowers across the road. She picked them and held it out to him. " You see?" He said as he took the flowers from her hands. "See what?" "I asked you to pick them up for me and you did it" "No I thought about it myself, I had in mind to pick those flowers." "Then why did you gave them to me?" She frowned "I...don't know"

Yoh sighed and he was about to reply when someone interupted him "Hey Kyouyama-san!" A black haired boy was running to them . That boy was one of their classmate. He was with Anna for a school work. Yoh was with Manata for this work, so he was doing nothing, Manta was doing it all by himself. Anyways that boy's name was Taro, he was as tall as Yoh, he had shorter hair than him. He wasn't really popular at school, so was Yoh. "Kyouyama-san, I called you 15 minutes ago and you never answered." " I went to get groceries." "oh...Anyways, I wanted to know where is your research?" She thought about it a second. "Humm...Yoh did you see it?" "No, I didn't" That's where Taro noticed Yoh. "Hello Asakura-san." he said politly and smillingly. "Hi!" Then the black haired boy saw the flowers in his hand. "Are you paying court to her?" He whispered to Yoh, even though Anna heard it. Yoh threw the flowers in the grass beside him "No, we were just talking." He said, blushing. "Ah! I didn't ruin anything then?" "No, don't worry" Taro smiled and turned around. " Can I come to your house tonight. We really have to work" " Yes"

Anna wrote the adress of the inn and gave it to him. "I'll be there around four, I got to go, bye!" She didn't say anything just observing him go. She turned around and walked home quietly, ignoring her fiancé who ran to get beside her.

They soon find themself in front of the inn, it was around 3 pm. It was getting cold, the sky was announcing some rain. It was silent except the radio that was playing a long, slow, romantic song. They often leave the radio on, because it was less quiet and it was more fun. In a hurry, Yoh didn't think about turning it off. The brunet boy sat on the floor, in front of the tv. Anna put the groceries away and came to kneel next to him. They both watched tv in complete silence. If someone asked Yoh what was playing at that moment, he would probably don't know. They stayed that way, untill the shaman decided to end the silent moment. "Taro is going to eat dinner here isn't he?" "I guess so..." " What do you want to eat?" "I don't know, do you have any ideas?" "Cheeseburgers!" Yoh said happily. "No! Yoh, it's not healthy!" He looked at her smilingly "We're going to eat cheeseburgers tonight!" "Okay"

Yoh smiled once again, slowly he was starting to like Anna obeying him like that.

-------

A hour passed and the two of them were still watching tv in silence. Then they heard a knock on the door. Yoh got up and opened the door, only to see none other than Taro with tones of papers. "Hi Taro-san!"

"Hummm...Sorry I guess I knocked to the wrong house." "Why?" "Is Anna in here?" "Yes she is...Why are you so surprise?" Yoh said, because of the puzzled face of his classmate. "You two live togheter?" "Yup!" "Where are your parents?" "Anna doesn't have parents and mine are in Izumo" "The both of you live alone in this big house?" "Yeah! Come on in! Anna's in the living room!"

Taro entered shyly, removing his shoes and made his way to the living room. "Hello Kyoyama-san" "Hi Higuchi-san" "We should start working now or we will finish late, I'm scared of disturbing you." "You're not disturbing...We were watching tv." "Oh...I see...well I suggest that we could work on that little table there!" He said pointing the small table in the corner. "No it would be better in the dinning room. There are more lights." "Okay then!" They went to the dinning room, where Yoh was. He was eating an orange. Anna knelt down and Taro crossed is legs to sit down beside the short table. They started working on their homework, ignoring Yoh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I tried to end this chapter less abruptly than the last...I hope it worked...**

**I'm sorry for the Ooc, I didn't have ideas for a nice name, so I copied the name of a character of another manga (Pita ten) I'm sorry about that, I guess I must write this :**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pita ten as well as Shaman king.**

**Thank's for the reviews once again, I hope you liked it, if you did it would be nice to send a review! If you don't...well you can send me a review to tell me that you didn't like it !**


	5. Lucky Yoh?

**Here is the chapter 5 Thank's for the nice reviws! **

**Disclaimer: Same as usual...I do not own Shaman king.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yoh was looking at the two others, he wasn't saying anything. Anna was getting annoyed of that, she didn't like the way he was staring at her. He wasn't happy nor sad, just there..."Yoh didn't you have something to do?" He didn't answer. "Yoh?" She hit him on his head."What?" " You're bothering me" He got up and went out the dinning room "Sorry Anna" She sighed and smirked. She then went back to the book she was reading. Taro looked at the door where Yoh just went out. Then he turned his gaze to Anna. "Why are you two living togheter? Is he your brother? Because your not looking like each other." She giggled a bit "No, He's my fiancé"

Taro's eyes were wide opened. He dropped his pencil, which rolled to the floor. Anna stared at him with her brows raised. "What? But you're so young...you're as old as me and you are already..." "His parents decided that, I'm not complaining. Don't we have something to work on?" She said trying to change de topic. "Yeah." Taro said getting up to get his pencil back.

They worked in silence, untill Yoh came in the dinning room to give them the plates with the dinner in it. It was obviously cheeseburgers. Taro ate it happily as Yoh did so. Anna was looking at the food like if it was the most disgusting thing she ever saw. "Taste it Anna, it's good!" "I am not going to eat this thing!" "Eat it Anna!" He said angrily, in spite of himself. She took it trying not to look at it while she was taking a bite in it. She frowned as she chewed it "It's strange..." "Say that you like it Anna" "I like it" Taro was looking at them with completly comfused face. The normally shy and childish Yoh at school was clearly ordered something to his fiancée almost angrily. "Asakura-san? How long are Kyoyama-san and you living in here."Taro asked "Huh? hmmm...something like six years I guess" He said smiling cheerfuly. Yoh looked at the girl with happiness all over his features. "Is that right Anna-chan?" "Yes it is and don't call me Anna-chan." "Okay, Anna-chan." She sighed and continue on eating her so called food. "Is the work going well?" Yoh asked "Yeah, we should finnish it soon" The girl answered softly. "Okay!"

After they ate their meal. Yoh went out the dinning room to the living room. The two others continued their work in silence. Untill Taro said that he would like to stretch his legs a little. He went in th hall and seeing that there was light in the living room he looked in it, only to see Yoh on the couch flipping the channele one by one. "Asakura-san?" " You can call me Yoh" the said person told him, not bothering to look at him. "Yoh-kun you're really lucky." "For What?" Yoh said making sudden interrest in Taro's statement."Becase you have a pretty girlfriend, I'm a little jealous, I wanted to ask her on a date, but since she's taken...I just wanted to tell you this, sorry if I bothered you" Taro expailned, blushing. "She's taken, yeah she's mine, tell it to the entire school..." Yoh whispered for himself, smiling with pride, as Taro turned around and went back to the dinner room.

------------------------------------------------------

When Taro went away by around seven. Yoh was still in the living room, thinking about Taro's statement, and Anna was putting away her papers and pencils she used. She was getting up when she heard someone in the room and that person was getting closer. It wasn't Yoh, it wasn't any of his friends neither and it wasn't Taro. Who was it?

She turned around and... "Hao? Why are you here?" The said person smirked and passed a hand in his long brown hair. "Can't I pay a visit to my sister-in-law?" He asked softly "No" She said harshly, according no attention to him and walked past him to the living room. Yoh turned around to see who was entering the room. "Were you talking to someone?" "Hao" "oh...okay..." Anna sat down next to him, waiting for the intruder to show up, so did Yoh. Hao soon showed himself and walked lazily to them. "So, how are you?" "We're fine, everything is fine and there is nothing wrong" Yoh said quickly trying to hide the fact that Anna was obeying him. "I can say that something's up! So what is it?" The older twin insisted. "Anna, go to bed." The girl stood up and walked to her room.

The twins were now alone. "Oh...That's wrong" Hao said pointing the door where Anna just went out. "This isn't something really wrong." "If I guess correctly Anna is obeying you, right?" "Yeah, so?" "Aren't you going to take advantage of this?" "Maybe" "Maybe is not a good answer, Yes or No?" "I don't know" The younger twin said as he shrugged "You should try...like tonight, if you told her, she would do anything you want." "I won't use that power over her to do that! I think I'll just do like if nothing ever happen" "Yoh...The girl you love is obeying you, are you going to let that chance goes by and don't take advantage of it!" "I...I...that's why I said 'maybe'! I'm still thinking about these things" "Humm...well think about it quickly, something like that might not happen two times. You seem comfused, try to clear your mind by doing something fun!... I'm going, good bye my brother" With that Hao disapeared, leaving Yoh who was frowning.

The young shaman walked to Anna's bedroom, knocking slightly, before entering the dark room. Anna sat up to look at him, she saw his worried face "What?" She asked.

He took one step in the room, he held his breath, then ..."I sleep here tonight."

------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm sure you want to know what Yoh will do next right? Well you will have to wait untill I publish the next chapter! Sorry! Please review! I like reviews! **

**If you don't want to know what Yoh will do ... do as you wish...**


	6. Can't do it

**I'm sorry I couldn't update for a while! My exams are near so I have to study...And my birthday is near too! yay! I can't wait to see what surprise my friends are preparing! **

**Here is the chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman king.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yoh closed the door behind him. Anna stared at him, he walked to her futon and slid under the covers."I'm sorry Anna, I know I'm doing something bad..." Anna looked at him puzzled. "What are you going to do Yoh?" He kissed her lightly on her cheek. In a second she knew what he meant, "No, Yoh, you-" "I know...I'm doing something really bad, but don't worry, I'm not stupid, I can control myself."

She tried to get out of her futon, but he told her not to. She stared at him, looking slightly scared. "Just stand still okay?" Yoh said as he came closer. Anna didn't move, he closed his eyes, continuing his way to her lips. She was feeling his breath on her skin, if it wasn't from the surprise and her coldness, she would have blushed deeply. Yoh's face was slightly red, he was getting closer of the thing he imagined since 6 years, but he stopped when he was almost kissing her. He frowned and got up quickly "What was I going to do? I...I can't do that" He whispered, he was walking nervously in the room moving his arms around to clear his mind. "Yoh!" "What?" "Get out of my room!" Anna yelled.

"No" He answered simply. She didn't reply. "Damn you Hao!" He said out loud as a continuing of thoughts. The girl looked at him. "I'm sorry Anna! I didn't want to scared you, I don't know how I was thinking...it was just so easy to take advantage of the situation that I lose my mind...Can I still sleep here?" Anna looked at him, in deep thought. "No! Get out of here already!" She said throwing him a pillow. "Yeah, Yeah..."

He got out of the room and went to the the room next to her's. Yoh got in his bed and turned on his side, looking at the door, hoping that she would come to tell him that it was nothing and she forgave him. However she never came. Yoh sighed and tried to get some sleep. He succeeded when it was almost time to get up.

He woke up three hours later, he stood up sleepily. It was 8 o'clock, why did he wake up at such an early hour, the habit probably...he used to be wake up by Anna, who was screaming at him to cook her meal. Yoh went to her room, gazing inside the still dark room. She was sleeping, the covers were moving up and down continuously, signaling that she was breathing rythmicaly. His eyes softened as he was staring at his peaceful fiancée. He still didn't know how he was thinking the night before, how can he try to take advantage of the situation. The blame was all on his so-called brother. Of course his 'nii-san' was popularwith girls and was stronght, but he was such a pervert sometimes...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh was cooking breakfast, suddenly he heard someone yawning behind him. "Hello Anna! Did you sleep well?" "I guess so, but I was cold sometimes." Yoh frowned '_This wouldn't have happened if you let me sleep with you' _He tought then shook his head to removed the bad toughts. "Did you plan something for today?" He asked "I planned going to the park" "Can I go with you?" "Do as you wish."

When Yoh finished cooking the breakfast, they ate it, talking about anything. When they finished eating their dessert. They went out the house, not before Yoh washed the dishes, and they walked to the park. There they both went under a big tree. Yoh lay down in the grass, closing his eyes to take a nap, Anna knelt down and looked around to find something or someone to stare at. She finaly choose Yoh, trying to understand how his hair was always so spiky. Yoh was feeling Anna's gaze on him, that was annoying a bit, but he didn't say anything.

They stood like that for at least a hour. Yoh fell asleep and Anna continued to stare at him for some times. Untill someone yelled at Anna. "Hey you! I saw you! two days ago!" The young girl stood up to see who was talking to her. It was the old woman who cast the spell on her.

The brunet boy was still asleep and it was looking like he was going to stay that way. Anna walked up to the wrinkled woman. "You again? What do you want?" "I'm just wandering in the park like usual, but you? what are you doing here, didn't you obey to the first person you talked to?" "What on earth are you talking about!" Anna asked puzzled "Didn't you notice? You're obeying to the first person you talked to after I cast you that spell!" "What spell? Why everyone keeps saying that I'm obeying Yoh?" "So it's Yoh? Do you know him?" "Of course why shouldn't I know my fiancé?" "You agreed to be his fiancé? Hahaha! it's the first time one of my spell worked that well!" "What spell!" Anna insisted, starting to get angry. "The one to make you obey to the first person you talked to! I just explained it to you! You're so slow!"

Anna frowned, she wasn't going to believe that old short woman. "Well, I guess I should leave you by now! Good luck _dear_!" The woman waved her good bye with her hand and walked away, leaving the young girl completly confused.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it wasn't long... Please review!**


	7. Confuse

**Well here is the chapter 7 I hope you will like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman king...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She was so weirdly confused that she didn't even notice Yoh getting up. "What are you looking at Anna?" She didn't move. "Anna?" He got in front of her and shook one of his hand over her face. "Hey? Anna? Are you alright?" "What?" "Were you daydreaming?" It wasn't in her habit to dream or be confuse."Me? No! Someone I know just passed." "Ah...Who was it? Taro?" "No, it was...humm...never mind..." Yoh scowlded at this. He decided then to stroke her head to calm her down and try an attempt in getting attention. "Is something wrong? Tell me if something wrong" "Don't touch me!" She slapped his hand away. "Anna...I like your hair...can't I just touch it more than three second?" She looked at him septicaly "No" She turned her heels and walked away quickly.

Yoh choose not to follow her. He knew it was bettre for his health to be far from Anna when she was angry. He knew as well that she was obeying him, but he didn't want to take advantage of it, he almost did and he wasn't going to do that twice. The young boy went back to sit in the grass once again and looked up at the big three.

He didn't know why...but Anna seemed more...attractive...when she wasn't obeying him. He couldn't explain it, he was confuse. He didn't know what was right, should he take advantage of the situation? Should he just don't think about it and continue to live with it? He thought the second choice was the best. However he wasn't sure of it... he was scared of doing something bad, that would change Anna forever. If she changed from who she is, maybe he wouldn't be himself too, maybe he would change as well. It was too complicated for him, but even if he tried to get those things out of his head, it was always coming again and again, only to bother him. It was driving him crazy, but his face was not showing anything that would give an idea of what he was thinking about. It was a thing he and Anna had in common. He can be emotionless like her, but he was rarely like that. Still he couldn't order her to show more emotion. His thoughts were going nowhere...

He was about to get up and go home, when a voice he knew all too well interrupted him. "Hello, brother. Did you sleep well last night? Or did you sleep at all?" Hao was kind of explicit by saying that, Yoh understood, blushing madly he ignored his coment. "You changed your clothes didn't you?" Yoh said, trying to change the topic. "Yes, I thougt this simple black pants and red t-shirt would be comfortable. I can hide in crowd easily with that, my old clothes was strangely catching attention of the people around..." The younger twin's eyebrows raised. Hao was somehow childish in his own way. "So, Yoh, What did you and Anna do last night?" "We didn't do anything!" "But...you got the chance to right?" Yoh thought about it before answering "Yeah...I had the chance to do it, but unlike you, I don't like taking advantage of other, especialy a vulnerable girl..." Hao smiled "Vulnerable? Anna?" "In this situation, she IS vulnerable. Well, she's not really that vulnerable, I just got more influence over her." "Hahaha, You're still really young Yoh, all your friend would already have taken advantage of her. Are you sure you're a guy? You're looking like don't caring about Anna-chan's look. All the boys would have noticed her." Yoh frowned slightly and blushed "Yeah...she's kind of pretty..." "Who are you kidding? She's not just kind of pretty! She IS beautiful, if you can't see that--" "I know that! I'm just...I'm just...Hao you're confusing me!" "What's so confusing? You order her things you want her to be, you marry her and you live happy ever after! That's pretty simple!" Hao said as he put his left hand on Yoh's shoulder, who was looking at him with a sad yet puzzled face. "I want Anna to be herself." With that, Yoh turned around and walked away from his brother. "Think about it twice Yoh! You may regret your decision later! Think wisely!" Hao smirked evily and waited as his twin desapeared in the city near the park.

"Hao-sama? You think he will take your advice?" someone behind the big tree asked him. "Nah, He's too nice and childish to take my advice." The person walked beside him. "So he will be the cause of her crazyness." "I guess so, I have so much fun in seeing Yoh thinking deeply and being confuse." "You take the risk of loosing a girl just for the fun of it, you really are mean" "I'm not, I'm helping Yoh in a way, I think he will realize how lucky he is, I guess I do it more drasticly that's all" he explained softly "Hao-sama are you jealous?" The person asked a bit surprised "Of those little lovers? Of course not, they're just fun to tease" He said smiling lightly. "Hao-sama, my spell isn't going to last forever, if he doesn't say it or do it soon, she will die" "I know, I know, just give him sometimes, Saaya? how long will the spell last?" Hao asked "three days, maybe five if she has a really strong mind" "So it's five days huh? Well I can't wait to see Yoh's face when I'll announce him that his 'darling' is slowly becoming crazy" He chuckled at the thought. "Saaya, I'm going now. See you later." he prepared to go, but his friend stopped his action "One last thing Hao-sama, How long am I suppose to continue acting as if I didn't know her? and as if I didn't know you neither." "As long as you can, it shouldn't be difficult, You're doing a great job! bye!" With that he desapeared in a flame. The old woman known as Saaya ignored the flame and started walking in the park as if nothing has ever happened.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Yoh was walking home angrily. He didn't like being confuse. When he finaly saw the inn after some minutes. He quickly regain his most cheerful smile. He went up the three small stairs before the door and slid the shoji door. The young brunette entered his house, only to find Anna walking in circle in the hall. "Anna?" "Yoh? Ah! You're here already, I tought you desapeared." He looked puzzled "I was in the park, you left me there, I stayed there..." she hmph-ed and went away. Anna went in the living room and then, realizing that she wasn't in the good room, she went in the kitchen, muttering something about calming herself down. Her fiancé didn't move, he looked at his own feet for a while and finaly decided to go in. He went to the living room, but he didn't turn on the tv, he just sat on the couch, trying to think about his older brother's statement without being too confuse.

"Yoh!" he heard from the kitchen "What!" "Come here a second!" He got up and went to the said place. There he saw Anna throwing things on the floor while searching something in a drawer. "Didn't you see my book?" "Your book? Why should it be in the kitchen's drawer...Isn't it in your room, well if you search the cooking book...we don't have one..." "ah...I'll go search it in my room then. Clean that" He nodded as she walked away and took the spoons, knives, forks, funny straws, cake tins and other stuff like that on the ground and put it back in the drawer.

Yoh was worried about Anna...She was acting like she was panicked or she was confuse. thsi wasn't normal, this wasn't right, this wasn't something good! Yoh was now more panicked than ever

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There is the end of this chapter hope you liked it! Please review!**


	8. Tornado of thoughts and memories

**Okay, I know that I didn't write anything for a long time now...I do not have any excuses, Sorry!**

**Now! Here is the chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman king!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What was wrong with Anna? Why does Hao wanted him to take advantage of the situation so badly? What was the book she was searching for? Why was it so confusing?Yoh was going to be crazy...First Anna obeying him, then Hao saying that he should take advantage of that and now Anna panicking because she searches a book? Someone was probably doing a bad joke! Why everything was always happening to him! being a shaman, having the most evil shaman of all time as his twin brother! And now having a crazy fiancée! No way!

"I guess I should take vacation for a while..." Yoh muttered for himself. "or at least sleep for a few days..." he stood up and went up stairs to see what Anna was doing. When he got near her room, he heard her saying something about can't remembering what she was searching for. He walked in the room "So did you find your book?" Yoh asked. "A book? What book?" Anna looked at him with a puzzled face. "I don't know, you didn't tell me..." "oh...then I'll go in the living room..." "Why?" "hummm...because I have something to do there" She walked quickly pass him and went away.

Yoh stood like an idiot, looking where Anna just walked. Then he decided to follow her and ask her properly what was wrong. So he did, he came in the living room, asked her what was wrong and she answered that she was alright...he insisted and they began to argue...

"Anna! Tell me what's wrong!" He yelled because of his nervousness "Nothing's wrong I'm just tired" "Tired? No, no I know how is it to be tired, and you aren't" "I'm...I'm...I don't know!" She said,slowly starting to shiver. "What?" "I don't know what's wrong...I'm just confused, I...I can't remember a thing...it's so weird..." "Anna?" "I think it is the person who said that she had cast a spell on me who did that,I mean..." She was about to continue, but Yoh stopped her "Wait! Someone cast a spell on you and you didn't tell me!" "I...I thought it was just a joke or something like that, I didn't..." She stopped speaking all of a sudden "You didn't what?" "I...I..." "You?" "You are..." "I am?" Yoh was confused now, She was explaining something normaly and now she wasn't able to say 3 words without searching for words. "Who are you?..." "What? Anna! You know who I am!" "Yes you are Yoh...I guess...Argh I can't take it...Yoh? I...I don't know it's like if I had a...a big tornado in my head...all my ideas, memories and thoughts are mixed up!" "What? Anna I don't understand! What do you mean a big tornado? Anna! Anna!"

Yoh was shaking, he couldn't manage to stay into place for two seconds, he was trying to think about something he could do, but he couldn't think of anything...When Anna fainted, he was throwing anything he could grab on the ground, cursing himself, because he couldn't do anything. "Oh come on! Yoh ! Think, think!" he shook her, he threw water in her face. He yelled to get some helps, but there was no one in the house and he couldn't leave her! What if she woke up while he wasn't here.

Too much happened in a little while! And maybe it wouldn't have happen if he didn't ask her what was wrong! He was running everywhere in the house to find something that could help him, but he didin't find anything.

After five long minutes he felt someone in the house. It wasn't a ghost nor it was one of his friends, it was...Hao!

"Hello, brother! Why are you so nervous?" "A...A..Anna...a she...she fainted! P...Please Ha...Hao, help me"

"Don't worry, her life isn't in danger yet, I'm sure she's as confused as you are..." "What? D...Don't..Don't tell me you cast that 'spell' on her!" "I didn't, but I do know that it is all your fault" Yoh jumped "My...My fault! Why me? I didn't do anything!" "That's why she's like that now, because you didn't do anything." "But...but! what should I do?" "You know what to do, just calm down and think about it wisely, if you are too panicked you won't be able to do anything Trust me!" "I can't trust you!" "Well it's your only way to know what to do anyways. I better go now, you have to clam down and think about it. Do this and you'll be able to save her, oh! And go to the park, maybe it would help you, Good-bye!" Hao desapeared and Yoh sat down, looking at Anna's body on the floor in the middle of the living room.

"How am I suppose to help her anyways?" He got on his feet and carried her in her room to lay her down on her futon. He had to admit it, she was kind of cute when she was unconscious...He shook his head to clear up is mind...She's in danger! He couldn't think about that right now.

"The park..." Hao said to go to the park, but he couldn't leave Anna like that...he will bring her with him...

"Do not worry Anna! Everything will work out" he said, as he smiled sadly.

Anna heard that and she smiled as well, still unconscious. Yoh saw it, he knew she could heard him, but she couldn't answer...but Why she couldn't?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Here is the end of the chapter 8, hope you enjoyed it, I know that it is quickly written, I wrote it because I was feeling guilty, because I didn't update for awhile...well that's it, please review**


	9. A play?

**The chapter 9! Sorry I didn't update for a long while again...**

**Thank's to the reviewers who still read my story even though it takes me long time to update! **

**disclaimers: I do not own Shaman king.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was like an other world...she was hearing others talking, but she couldn't see them and she couldn't touch them. Her memories were mixed up with her thoughts. She was imagining a ten-years old boy saving her from her unconsciousness. That couldn't be right, since Yoh was 16 years old by now and that she couldn't see how he was saving her...or if he was saving her...

She was confused, but she couldn't explain what was confusing her so much. All those things were making her feel hurt, it was like she was sick and she knew that if Yoh didn't do anything it would be the end for her.

-----------------------

Meanwhile, Yoh was carrying Anna on his back which earned him some amused or confused looks from the people on the street. He barely saw them and continued his way to the park. Yoh was walking almost normally, since he had trained hard and Anna was light, but it was uncomfortable and he disliked being uncomfortable. When he saw the park, he started to run calmly, because he didn't want to fall down and hurt himself or his fiancé. When he finaly reached the park entrance, the young boy went to sit down on a bench and sat Anna next to him. Everyone who passed by thought that she was only sleeping, so they weren't asking what was wrong nor they were trying to take her to the hospital.

"Now that I am here...What am I suppose to do?" He said outloud. He looked at the young girl worriedly. "Why did Hao tell me to come here... there are only trees, couples and children with their parents!" he sighed and started to think about what he was going to do. He had no clue...maybe he must find a secret potion or learn a new technique to help her...or was it something harder ?...

He looked up at the sky, it was slowly becoming redder as the time goes by. He sighed once more and looked back at Anna. "Anna, Can't you help me? Just give me a clue of what I'm suppose to do!" Yoh said even though he knew pretty well that Anna didn't know what to do either and that she couldn't speak. The wind blew and some leaves followed it, but something else came with it.

Strange noises...Yoh turned his head to look where it was coming from. He didn't see anything, so he stood up and took Anna with him. He walked on the small road and after some minutes, Yoh saw a scene made of wood with ribbons and lights. there were chairs in front of it where some people were waiting for something "What's that all about?" he whispered to himself.

The lights on the scene turned off and they heard a feminine voice.

_"Welcome to the Summer camp's Play, Tonight we are goin to present you 'Sleeping beauty' Please try to be as quiet as possible and Enjoy the play!" _

_The lights turned on again. A girl and a boy disguise as a Queen and a King appeared. Yoh looked at them saying something abut their baby as three girl disguise as fairies entered._

_"We will give to the princess our gifts. Ahem! Mine is the beauty and the grace of a swan," the first fairy said as she moved her 'magic wand'_

_"I'll give her wit and musicals talents." The second said_

_"I'll - " The last one didn't have time to say something that an evil fairy came, wearing black and deep blue clothing. _

_" As for my gift, I'll say that when she will turn sixteen, she will prick her finger on a spindle and die"_

_"No! I can't let my little girl die!" Said the Queen "You're a monster!"_

_"Oh thank you! I hope my gift will be welcomed!" The evil fairy laughed as she desapeared._

_"Don't worry my Queen, I didn't give her my gift yet...I can't reverse the spell she cast, but I can change it a bit, When she will turn sixteen, she will prick her fnger on a spindle, but she won't die, she will fall asleep for a hundred years until a Prince's son will wake her up with a kiss." _

_As soon as he knew that the King ordered to banish all the spining wheels and spindles._

_The lights turned off to change the scenery._

"Why am I watching this?" Yoh said as he sat down on the grass and lay down the still unconscious Anna. "That won't help, I'm just wasting time" He continued to watch it, because he didn't know what to do anyways and the park was the place Hao told him to go, so...

_The lights turned on and a girl entered. She was in front of a spinning wheel._

_"What is that thing, I never saw something like that." She said as she walked near the strange thing and touch it but hurt her finger on the spindle. She fell asleep a moment later._

"I already know how this silly play is going to end, so why am I staying here..." Yoh said and he got up, removed the dust on his pants and placed Anna on his back to carry her . Yoh was tired and the sky was already black. The moon was shining as the shaman walked back home. "Why did Hao want me to go in the park! It didn't help, I just watched that stupid play and I didn't even think about how I'm going to save Anna from her...sleep?"

He smiled and started to run to the inn as he realized "I got it! I know how to wake her up now! Anna you'll be my sleeping beauty!"

-------------------------------------------------

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! it was sooo short! I was just trying to get to the point rapidly, because I wanted to finish the chapter before sleeping on the keyboard (I'm really tired...) Please review!**


	10. What did Yoh forget?

**Sorry again for the long update... but with the school and all I'm really really really busy (It's not because we have a lot of homework though) ... Anyway here's the new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman king**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Yoh ran back home, when he reached it, he lay Anna down on the living room's floor and stared at her with a grin on his face. He was kind of happy that it was that easy to wake her up, plus he would be able to kiss her with a good reason!

The young shaman knelt down next to his fiancée and looked at her. Even if she was asleep, it was still hard for him to kiss her...he blushed and started to bent down slowly. He swallowed, and closed his eyes by reflex. His lips touched hers and a second later he pulled away and checked if she was awake... but she didn't move. Yoh frowned and started to think if he had done anything wrong. He sighed as he realised that he would probably have to do it again.

Once again he bent down, closed his eyes and kissed her quickly. When he looked at her, she was still unconscious. He stared sadly at her. "Maybe it's already too late... " He was trembling, some tears were already visible, even though he was trying his best to hold them back. "n...no..." he whispered.

"... it seems like you forgot something" A voice echoed in the room. "What do you mean? What did I forget?" Yoh asked, not caring who was the owner of the voice. However no one answered. " What did I forget! Answer me!" He got up and looked around, but it seemed that the person was already gone. "I...I have to calm down..." He lay down next to Anna, He tought about what he could have forgot...If only someone was there to help him, but everyone was back home, or on vacations. Even Amidamaru was gone for some days. Sure there were still the spirits living in the inn, but they weren't the most helpful people.

He sighed, "I'm sure that... if I think about it I'll remember the thing I forget...I just have to think about it...right Anna?" He smirked and looked at the ceiling. "Well...What could I forget? hmmm...Maybe I kiss too bad..." he shook his head "No! ... Well I guess... I wonder what it would feel like to kiss myself..." He shook his head once again and sat up "Enough with stupid questions! I have to think! Hmm...What did I forget..."

He got up and walk around the room "Maybe it's something I got wrong... I should watch Sleeping beauty more often ... well, it's not like I end up in that situation everyday though ... "

"Hello brother...You figured out! However it's still not enough" Hao appeared, Yoh turned around to look at him and frowned. "You...Why did you do that to Anna! She didn't do anything wrong right?" The younger twin said. " It depends of the meaning of 'wrong' "Hao said smirking."You did something kind of 'wrong' ... actualy you didn't do something right ? so obviously by not doing that thing, you did something wrong even though you did nothing" " Err...What? Repeat please" The older twin sighed "Well you did nothing, so by doing nothing you did something wrong! Even though you did not do anything." "I still don't understand, but anyway...How am I suppose to wake her up! I did everything I could! " Yoh said pleading his brother "Figure it out alone, And do it soon or it'll really be too late" He said as he was starting to walk away, but was held back when Yoh grabbed his red T-shirt "No, Please stay, I don't want to be alone" Hao smirked and continued his way out of the house ignoring Yoh. "Stupid brother of mine" the bunet said under his breath.

He looked at Anna for a few second and he started to feel tear slowly comming out. "Anna ... I'm scared ... What if I can't save you ... you may be still here as a ghost, but ... it won't be the same. Please wake up" He stared at her with eyes now full of tears, but he was still trying to hold them back. Then he notice something. Her eyes were trying to open up! Her eyelids were moving, but she couldn't open her eyes for some unknown reason. Yoh smiled "You hear me right Anna ? Hang on! I'll be able to save you! Just...just stay here I'll go search in your books!"

Yoh went in her room and search for her books, but he only found 5 novels, 3 note books and 1 cooking book. "Why does she keep a cooking book in here anyway..." he seached again, for the smallest hint he could find...but he failed, he found that she had clothes she never wore before, that she loved reading romantic book...and that she had recorded a lot of soap opera on video, she never watched them though...

He got out of the room and went back un the living room. he sighed. He looks down at Anna who was still trying to open her eyes. "Stop it Anna...You'll just tire yourself out." Yoh said softly

However Anna didn't stop, she didn't want to stop trying. Wasn't she recognize by everyone to be a girl who never gives up? She was going to prove it once again! She wasn't going to give up so easily, she was maybe confuse, but she still knew who she was!

"Don't worry Anna! Everything will work out, because...because I say so!" he smiled and kissed her forehead.He hesitated to say what he wanted "And because I love you too much" he said blushing and hoping that it wouldn't make thing more complicated than they already were.

The things he just confessed echoed in Anna's head and her cheeks turned red even though, nobody could have notice it ... but she felt that what he said has broke something ... and her eyes slowly opened up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Here it is! The next chapter is THE END! I'll try to write a good ending... please review! **


	11. Happy?

**I'm so sorry! I have so much things to do! I don't have an excuse! Sorry! I'll try to update my other fic in the next week...**

**Here is the Last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman king.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yoh was frozen, Anna was waking up, he was so happy that he couldn't move. He opened his mouth as he was about to say soemthing, but he closed it and smiled. He jumped on Anna, Yoh hugged her so much that she was almost unable to breath. He snuggled in he hair and closed his eyes. "Anna!!! I was so worried! I'm glad you're awake!"

Anna coughed, she tried to say something, but nothing came out since she didn't talk for a while and her throat was too dry. The girl tried to get up, even if her legs were feeble, she fell as soon as she stood up, but Yoh was there to catch her and help her to stand up.

She pushed him away softly, as a way to say that she didn't need his help. He let go of her, and smiled. '_She stopped obeying me!' _he tought. She coughed again and rubbed her throat "I'll go get something to drink, your throat must hurt, right?" her fiancé said and he ran to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

He was waiting for the glass to become full of the transparent liquid and heard someone clapping her or his hands as the person was applauding. Yoh quickly turned around and saw his brother with an old woman. "Congratulations little brother! You discovered how to wake her up." "Well...kind of...I must say that I've been lucky" Hao smirked "I knew it would be like that, at least you understood what was important..." "I was suppose to understand something?" Yoh said with a stupid face. "What!? You didn't understand?" "I don't know what you are talking about Hao..." "Argh...this guy really pisses me off!" Hao said under his breath "What are you talking about Hao?" "Ahhh..never mind, just go give that glass of water to Anna before you waste more water..."

Yoh turned around and saw that the glass was now more than full of water. He quickly stopped the water from flowing down. He looked toward his brother, but he was already gone. yoh had expected it, so he smiled and went in the living room where Anna was to give her, her glass of water.

"Here! Drink it!" Anna took it from Yoh's hand, wantinf to say 'don't tell me what to do!'. "You know Anna! You don't need to say a word and I understand! That's funny isn't?" She ignored his comment. "Hmm...Anna can you talk? Does your throat hurt that much?" She looked at him with a frown for a second and then ignored him once again "Anna! Tell me something!" She got up, trying to look normal, even though it was hard for her to walk. However, she walked outside the room and Yoh soon followed her.

"Anna! Anna! Why are you ignoring me?Did I do something wrong?" She shook her head slowly. She stopped walking and suddenly, she turned around and started to cry on Yoh shoulder. "Anna? What...Why are you crying?" She didn't say anything, just continued to cry. Yoh hugged her softly, saying comforting things.

after some minutes, Anna stopped crying. She hadn't said anything yet, that was what bothered Yoh. He looked at her and she stared at him, "Y...Yoh...I...I love you too!" His eyes softened, "I know..." "I...didn't want you to see me...like that..." she said but a low voice "Like what? crying? ah come on, it's no big deal! You saw me cry before right?" "it's different..." He sighed and hugged her tighter. "No it's not, You can cry Anna, I won't laugh and I won't be angry! Why would I?!" Anna smiled "I better get some sleep, and you should too" "Great Idea!" That was strange how Yoh was always enthousiastic when he was going to sleep, but that was what Anna liked about him...so she smiled once again.

-----------------------------------------------

Not far from the inn. Hao was walking down the street. "I think, he did realise that he is lucky...He really is lucky to have Anna, I wonder what would have happen if she was my fiancé..." He said looking at the sky "You think too much Hao-sama" "You don't have the right to give me orders...You are useless to me now...so" The Spirit of fire came out of nowhere and get a gip of the old woman with his huge hand. "You helped me, but you're annoying, you're not my mother, even if you were, you can't give me orders" Saaya was screaming, but that wouldn't stop Hao Asakura, he heard tones of screams in his life.

"Well then, Farewell" Fire made the Spirit of fire's hand glows, and when it disappeared the woman was gone, leaving nothing but ashes.

"Hmmm...That's sad though, she was a good shaman..." He noticed as he began to walk away in the dark.

------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Anna and Yoh were fine, They acted as nothing ever happened. Anna was readin a book in the living room and Yoh was training outside. However, even if they were looking as they didn't remember anything they didn't forget...Yoh was happier than usual (if that was possible) and Anna trusted Yoh even more than before, they were happy togheter. Unlike all their friends were saying, they were not 'unhappy' sure their personnalities are not the same and they do not agree on everything, but, they trusted each other, they loved each other and they are happy togheter...

even if Anna wants to kill Yoh time to time...

--------------------- The End ------------ Fin ------------ Owari ---------------------

**A strange ending right? I thought weird things while I was writing this... like... I was repeating the word 'Chien' (Dog) over and over in my head... Anyway!!!**

**Hope you liked my fanfiction! I finally finished it...it took me forever...but I finished it!!!! Review please!**


End file.
